


Snow Rabbit

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Uncircumcised Penis, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: After weeks of going through hoops, Rukia is finally getting to have sex with Yoruichi and her massive cock. Whether or not the tiny girl can take such a monster, this'll be a night to remember.





	Snow Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This was a commission for Kinky_no_Kyoukai who's a good friend of mine. If you want you can commission me too at: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle or via PM

Yoruichi lounged on her futon, bathrobe tossed open to reveal her sexy body. Certainly, she was an ideal for others to strive towards, big breasts and ass, shapely figure, and muscles that despite not being large enough to detract from her feminine frame were very very powerful. Between her legs, however, was a most un-feminine appendage, a cock, massive and unignorable. It was near a foot if it was an inch and beneath the base was a heavy heavy set of balls, big enough to believe that Yoruichi had never cum before, though assumedly she had many times. It would be a waste to not use such a studly rod after all. Yoruichi’s legs were splayed very wide as she reclined, and for good reason as a very busy girl worked between them.

 

Like Yoruichi, Rukia wore an untied bathrobe giving a glimpse at her much more undeveloped body in comparison, with her rock hard nipples poking out from her perky tits. The usually serious Rukia was busying herself with the huge shaft and balls in front of her, her face shoved under the base hungrily licking and sucking on Yoruichi’s fat testicles as a lube covered hand slathered that monstrosity for things to come. Rukia viewed Yoruichi’s huge ebony cock as a thing worthy of worship and from the first time she saw it she knew she had to have it. Yoruichi had made her jump through so many hoops to get here, but it was all worth it as long as she considered what lay at the end. Finally getting it into her hands it proved more magnificent than she could’ve ever imagined, radiating heat all over, and everything from its size, scent, and especially color, led her to believe it was phenomenally fertile.

 

“Enjoying our treat are we?” Yoruichi teased.

 

Rukia merely moaned, her mouth too busy worshipping Yoruichi’s balls. Her hand was picking up its pace, on Yoruichi’s shaft, rubbing, very lightly twisting, and swirling to ensure both maximum coverage and maximum pleasure and eagerly chasing any praise Yoruichi may give her. What Rukia got, however, was even better. The stimulation was not near enough to get the seasoned Yoruichi to cum, but instead, her head began to secrete her very potent pre. Yoruichi’s cock already had a spectacular musk to it, one that made it a little hard for Rukia to think as she inhaled it, but her pre-cum was something else. Pre trailed down Yoruichi’s shaft, it’s scent soon coming to Rukia and one whiff of that potent liquid sent her over the edge. She let those dark balls fall out of her mouth as she shuddered, her pussy quivering as she was rocked by a completely hands-free orgasm.

 

Rukia’s body fell forward as her strength left her, her face pressing against Yoruichi’s shaft as she continued to go through her climax. After weeks on weeks of Yoruichi edging her, never ever allowing her a final release, it was only natural the slightest push would send her over the edge but who would’ve thought just the scent of Yoruichi’s cock and pre would do it. Chuckling, Yoruichi held Rukia’s face against her member, rubbing it and her balls against her face.

 

“You poor thing Rukia, you’ve been deprived of cock for so long~”, She purred.

 

Rukia gave a mindless moan in response, able to understand Yoruichi said something to her, but too far to give a proper response at the moment. After a few more seconds however, Rukia recuperated, at least enough to crawl onto Yoruichi despite her shaking legs. Seating herself on her ebony thighs, Rukia’s crotch pressed against Yoruichi’s fat cock, her slick pussy rubbing against the well-lubricated shaft. As her mind unclouded her need only grew, a hands-free orgasm was novel, but surely it could never compare to getting that monster shoved up her snatch, and Rukia knew she had to have it. Yoruichi was made all the hungrier seeing Rukia’s lusty attitude and seeing how her cock very clearly extended past the petite slut’s belly button, a cock Yoruichi could be proud to call a bitch breaker, but that didn’t seem to bother Rukia in the slightest who kept pressing her lips desperately against it. 

 

With a taunting smile, Yoruichi placed a hand on her shaft, pulling down sharply and peeling back her dark foreskin as Rukia’s eyes lit up. Apparently seeing the exposed head, glistening with that strong pre all over was too much for Rukia to hold herself back any longer. Raising over it, Rukia prepared to finally take what had been promised to her, but just as she began to lower onto the head, lips parting ever so slightly to accommodate it, Yoruichi stopped her.

  
“What do you think you’re doing there Rukia?” She asked, as her hands grabbed the slut’s hips, stopping her progress.

 

“Y-Yoruichi, please…” Rukia asked with dark pleading eyes.

 

Yoruichi looked Rukia up and down, her bathrobe having fallen onto the floor, she was given a full glimpse at her tiny body. Yoruichi had had curvier women, but none that were this dedicated to getting her cock. Case in point, the tattoo she had made Rukia get; one of many hoops she made the short Shinigami go through. The tat was just above Rukia’s pussy, an ornate black Spade design that had taken multiple sessions to finish and accented with kitty ears and tail. The tattoo was a brand, one marking Rukia as Yoruichi’s bitch to be used and played with as she saw fit,

 

“Please what?” Yoruichi asked.

 

“P-please…” 

 

Rukia’s begging fell on deaf ears.

 

“Yor-Yoruichi, I-I did everything you w-wanted. I-I-”

 

“Do you want it? Do you want my rock hard, juicy, veiny cock?” Yoruichi asked, Rukia visibly salivating over each adjective.

 

“Yes! Yes I do!” Rukia exclaimed, her hips rocking in excitement, sliding Yoruichi’s head up and down her lips.

 

“Tell me…”

 

“I want your cock Yoruichi! I’ve wanted your long black cock ever since I first saw it in the bath! None of my toys can compare to your fat trouser snake! And none of my toys can match your big black balls, so full of sperm! Sperm I want to flood my ovaries! Sperm I wanna taste every day!” Rukia blurted out, speaking so fast in her slutty reverie Yoruichi was having a hard time keeping up.

 

“I’ll give you such a big family too, and whatever else you want as long as I get your dick as deep as possible every fucking day! I want you to rut me like the sow I am and you know me to be Yoruichi, and and and-”

 

Rukia was suddenly silenced as Yoruichi let go of her, allowing the slutty shinigami to slide down Yoruichi’s pole, her small bubble butt falling onto Yoruichi’s fat testicles, biting her lip as she was filled far beyond any reasonable capacity. Rukia’s body quivered as she tried in vain to get used to the foreign object inside of her, eyes crossed in mind-blowing pleasure. Yoruichi was controlling herself much better, but the feeling was no less intense. Possibly as a result of her size, Rukia provided the tightest hole Yoruichi had felt yet and she was almost upset she’d made Rukia wait for so long since she was already providing a high-quality hole. With a sly smirk, Yoruichi grabbed Rukia’s hips again and pulled the girl up before letting her drop again. 

 

Rukia gave a ‘GChrk’ sound as her pussy was filled again. A mix of spit, pre-cum, lube, and Rukia’s own juices made for a damn near frictionless dick, letting her be effortlessly raised and dropped as it pleased Yoruichi, and it very much did please her. Watching all the feelings on Rukia’s face, from slight protest and a regaining of senses with each raising, and a slutty fulfillment with loss of higher functions at each drop. Giving a tighter grip on her hips, Yoruichi began to really give it to her, forcing her up and down like a simple pocket pussy, paying attention only to the tight tight feeling. The sudden shift in pace and force was unexpected but clearly not disliked by Rukia, whose moans grew louder and louder as her deepest depths were continually probed. Finally, Yoruichi gave a hard thrust as she allowed Rukia to fall, her balls making a loud ‘SMaCk’ against Rukia’s ass. 

 

This last impact allowed some sense to return to Rukia whose eyes bulged at the feeling of Yoruichi’s cervix busting black cock. Her hand ran against her midsection, rubbing the bulge Yoruichi made in her abdomen. 

 

Yoruichi gave her a dirty smile, “Not too big for you am I?”

 

“Too big? Your cock is perfect~!” Rukia drooled, her taste for any other lesser cock permanently ruined.

 

As far as Rukia was concerned there was only one cock in the whole world and it was Yoruichi’s, the only piece of meat deserving to be called a penis and certainly her ebony stud was the only person fit to do any breeding given her talent for it. In any case, having heard what she wanted, Yoruichi effortlessly turned Rukia around on her cock, spinning her to face away from her. Rukia gave a playful moan as she was forced down onto the futon, Yoruichi taking her place atop her. This was what Rukia wanted since the instant she saw Yoruichi’s cock, to be mounted like the bitch in heat she was. Yoruichi slowly pulled her hips back, Rukia feeling her head slowly pull out of her cervix before slamming back in right before the whole massive instrument could be removed. Her tiny body shuddered in another orgasm, her quim shooting onto Yoruichi’s hanging balls in spurts and coating the base of her shaft. 

 

Rukia’s pussy squeezed and spasmed around Yoruichi’s dick as she began to thrust, slowly and sensually. Rukia’s pussy seemed to be on a hair-trigger Yoruichi noted, but as it turned out her already tight pussy became a vice during her climax, gripping her cock tight with each wave of pleasure like she was trying to milk the spunk out of her. Yoruichi’s cock, however, was not so inexperienced to fall to Rukia’s practically virgin cunt, merely picking up speed as she went, fat balls slapping harder and harder against Rukia’s soft ass. The slut below Yoruichi bit her lip and clenched her fists as she was ridden for the first time, feeling both as she expected and also somehow so much more intense than imagined. She had a good idea for what it would feel like but was not prepared to actually take a cervix piercing phallus like the one currently stirring up her insides. She knew that after this there would be no turning back, after this, she’d have to be Yoruichi’s slut forever.

 

Yoruichi continued at her pace, working at a decent half-speed which seemed to put the drooling Rukia at ease. A big black cock sliding almost all the way out before sliding back in hard each thrust followed by a smack of skin on skin and a dainty gasp from Rukia, her second orgasm slowly dying down. Were it not for the fact each thrust caused her midsection to bulge and her pussy to cream Yoruichi’s pace would almost be soothing enough to rock her to sleep. This was all as intended and Yoruichi waited for her petite cocksleeve’s pussy to end its spasming and clenching in order to really let her have it. Once she could confirm Rukia’s orgasm had ended She quickly hiked her hips back before slamming them back home getting an audibly strained yet pleased moan in response.

 

Not leaving her an instant to protest or fight, not that Rukia would possibly reject her by this point, Yoruichi began the main event. If Rukia thought for even a moment that she was being fucked by Yoruichi previously that misconception was utterly destroyed along with her pussy as Yoruichi showed her what true fucking was. Yoruichi’s hips moved at a superhuman pace as she plunged in and out of Rukia at an ever increasing speed. This was Yoruichi’s preferred form of sex but the lead up had been worth it, increasing her hunger for Rukia and allowing her to bring the raven-haired shinigami into the most delightful false security. All of Rukia’s incessant moaning grew louder and louder, made all the sweeter knowing it was from being treated like the tiny fucktoy she was. She had been made Yoruichi’s property and was loving every second of it.

 

Rukia could swear Yoruichi’s cock was breaking her, but surely if that were the case it wouldn’t feel so good. Her whole body seemed to strain to take the entire thing, but each thrust sent a wave of joy and pleasure through her that said, ‘I don’t care if this thing destroys me I need it’. And, indeed each thrust made her love it more and more even as it’s tip pierced her cervix each time something that would likely horrify a different girl, but Rukia knew that most intimate of penetration would bear the most wonderous fruit once Yoruichi finally came. Best of all was the feeling of fat balls slapping her with each swing of Yoruichi’s hips, a reminder of her fertility and the buckets she would soon be cumming directly inside of her. God, just thinking of them made Rukia want to shove her face in them once again and worship them as they deserved, but that would have to wait.

 

Yoruichi pressed a hand down on the back of Rukia’s head, pushing her face into the futon. She gave a grunt of enervation as she began to thrust harder and harder hips slapping harder and harder against each other every time. This was an important lesson to Rukia if she thought her and Yoruichi would ever be making love, they wouldn’t. No, Yoruichi and her cock weren’t made for such a mind-numbingly fluffy pursuit, they were made for fucking, more specifically breeding and that’s what Rukia was here for. She was here to be rutted with extreme prejudice, to worship and care for Yoruichi’s cock and balls and when the need struck, to be forced down and made to bear a child for Yoruichi. Yoruichi was to own Rukia, body, and mind, and there was no reason to be concerned with property’s feelings.

 

Yoruichi gave another cervix shattering thrust, this one made all the more important by the flood of cum that followed. Rather than continue her bestial humping however, Yoruichi stayed hilted inside of Rukia for the duration. Rukia’s body twitched and spasmed and clenched as another orgasm took her as well, made all the more intense by the steamy hot cum pouring into her womb and no doubt coating her eggs by their close proximity. Rukia’s small size was a blessing here as Yoruichi doubted she had ever achieved such direct fertilization as she felt her balls drain into the sow beneath her. Nothing ever made her feel so good as unloading into a girl as she squirmed beneath, enraptured and ruined by the greatest cock imaginable.

 

After what felt like a minute of pure cum dumping insemination, Yoruichi pulled out only to find something most troubling. Unlike past conquests, there was no fountain of cum pouring from Rukia’s used pussy. Clearly, her penetration was so deep into Rukia that either all the cum was trapped in her waiting womb or it was all too deep to satisfactorily pour out. Deeming this unacceptable Yoruichi re-entered Rukia’s pussy and started to hump her woman all over again. Each thrust sending a shiver and spasm through Rukia who was fucked beyond sense once again. Yoruichi was going to force Rukia to clean her huge black dick with her mouth and lots of tongue but that could wait, they did have all night after all. Before anything else though, Yoruichi was going to have to ensure an overflow of cum before she could truly say she was done with her.


End file.
